Genetical Curse
by Katfreak
Summary: Post Advent Children. An unknown old organisation rises again and starts targetting Reno. Why? And what is his tie to it? Mostly Turk central, Avalanche side story. RenoRude, TsengElena, YuffieVincent
1. Shadow of the Past?

**Genetical Curse**

**Chapter One: A Shadow of the Past?**

**Katfreak: Yo folks what up? I'm back!**

**Yazo03: Are you feeling alright?**

**Katfreak: **frowning **yeah, why?**

**RoloPolo: Well you only just put one story up yesterday and now you put another up now! What gives?**

**Katfreak: Well this is my New Years resolution: to put more on and more frequently!**

**RoloPolo: Ok…… **to Yazo03** quick get the thermometer she's got to be feverish!**

**Katfreak: Watch it Rolo**

**K-D: Calm down Katfreak**

**Katfreak: Ok…Oh that reminds me! K-D got me onto Final Fantasy! And I'm gonna ask her for a lot of help on this! I don't own Final Fantasy and never will, enjoy!  
**

* * *

  
Silence reigned supreme in the moonlit night, creating tension for the uneasy who stalked the shadows.

This was especially true for one flaming redhead, who sweated nervously; fiddling with the generally unused gun he had, his back pressed against the wall next to the door.

He was waiting for the tell-tale sound of a gun through the door, signalling the end of the mission and when he could relax and finally clock off work for the evening. They were merely here as back up anyway.

Glancing across the door, his eyes fell on his bald taller partner, eyes covered by the ever present sunglasses and features set serious and focused. He mirrored the redhead: gun in hand and ready for anyone or thing.

The redhead briefly mused, noting how the darkness and pale moonlight made his darker skinned partner look like a guy out of an action movie: really handsome.

He blushed lightly; he really was a pervert.

His partner suddenly glanced up and noticed him staring. Only he would see it but for a split second a reassuring smile was on his features. The redhead smiled gratefully.

He loved his partner, he really did.

Suddenly a loud shot rang out.

Looking quickly at each other they turned to look at the door nervously. Then the door opened and a young woman with pale blond hair and her dark haired male partner stepped out sombrely.

"It's finished."

* * *

"Finally!" exploded Reno as the door to Rufus ShinRa's office closed and they were finally free.

Elena smiled slightly, Tseng rolled his eyes and Rude shook his head at his partner's energy as they walked to the lifts.

"It is nice to finally be done for the evening…" admitted Elena.

"Yeah!" growled Reno, "But Boss has been doing this for the last week because of next Friday! I can't take much more of this!"

"Reno, He obviously thinks he needs us to complete the most urgent and serious missions before our time-off," said Tseng firmly, glancing disapprovingly over at Reno.

Reno shrugged. "Well I wish Friday would hurry up!"

"The sooner the better" agreed Rude from behind him. Reno turned and smiled.

During this short exchange, they had reached the elevator and filed in. Soon Tseng grew annoyed.

"Before you start, Reno, don't", growled Tseng sharply as Reno began to fidget. He wasn't one for enclosed spaces.

"But I wanna get out of here- and quick!" said Reno defensively, turning around.

"You should have taken the stairs then," growled Tseng grouchily.

Before Reno responded, Elena broke in.

"Stop it you two, try to be nice to each other please?" Elena, who had been standing next to Tseng, shyly slipped her hand into his own. Tseng blushed and coughed.

Reno grinned and shared a knowing glance with his more silent, yet smirking, partner.

They both knew the two liked each other and had recently got together, but weren't good with public displays of emotion, especially Tseng.

This gave Reno an idea.

"Don't mind us, love birds, we don't mind," smirked Reno, winking exaggeratedly at the pair.

Elena giggled at both that and Tseng, who had twitched, coughed again and blushed harder.

He shot Reno a filthy look that said "you won this round, bastard".

Reno chuckled but then it turned into a yawn.

Elena looked at him, "Tired, Reno?"

This was unusual for the lively redhead to yawn or be tried at all, yet more recently they had been more frequent for the last few weeks.

Reno smiled tiredly, "Yeah."

Rude gently placed a hand on Reno's shoulder, "Those nightmares again?"

"Yeah…" said Reno, who gently touched Rude's hand. "But I'm alright, really!"

"Nightmares?" asked Tseng in interest, "You?"

"What are they about Reno?" asked Elena curiously.

Reno paused and thought. "It's not coherent or anything, its just flashes; experiments, labs, torture, people…"

Elena shivered, "Sounds awful."

"I'm ok though, so don't worry about it."

"Yeah but you don't sleep again afterwards do you?" asked Rude bluntly, from behind him. Reno chuckled, hand behind his head sheepishly.

Suddenly the lift finally reached the bottom floor and the doors opened. "Well, whatever," said Reno quickly, almost dashing out, "I'm outta here, night guys."

"Goodnight Reno."

"See you later."

"Don't be late or else."

Reno smirked, stuck out his tongue at Tseng, smiled at Elena and lent up to kiss Rude on the cheek before dashing out of the door.

Elena giggled at Rude, who blushed and touched his cheek with a dazed smile.

Tseng, who knew that like him and Elena, Reno and Rude liked each other but wouldn't admit it even if it was obvious in the way they behaved with each other, smirked at Rude.

"So, Rude, how do you know Reno doesn't sleep after his nightmare?"

Rude coughed and blushed.

Oh shit.

* * *

Reno stretched tiredly, wandering through the nearly empty streets of Edge, away from the ShinRa Company building. 

He briefly considered about getting some take out but dismissed it.

_Fuck that I need to sleep…_

He was getting annoyed with these recent nightmares, God he was tired…

Too lazy to walk the long lit streets, he decided to take the short cut back allies to get to his apartment.

Wandering down one, he looked around.

Fortunately, he reflected cockily, no-one was there.

Suddenly, he caught a brief whoosh and flicker out the corner of his eye. Him and his big mouth.

He wasn't up for this; so he tried to dash through the winding allies to lose his stalker. This proved no use, however, as his stalker matched him exceptionally, almost anticipating his moves.

Whipping around, and thoroughly pissed off, he roared "Alright who's fucking there?!"

A loud chuckle came from his right as someone seemed to melt out of the darkness; he stained to see in the dim light.

A middle aged man, around thirty five, with icy blue hair, tied back much like his own except the front bangs were flat, stood on the crates. A black leather like mid thigh trench coat, gleamed in the dim light.

"Tut, tut, Reno, what a way to say hello after so long," mocked the man, raising his face, revealing thin wire glasses and flashing silver eyes.

Reno's own water like eyes narrowed as he felt an unusual pang, "Who the hell are you?"

Discreetly he reached into his coat pocket for his trusted retractable rod, just in case.

"Well, this is interesting; you don't seem to recognise me. How surprising…"

"What?" growled Reno crudely, "What the hell do you want?"

"To see you, see how good you really are and-"

That gave Reno all the invite he needed. In an amazing amount of speed, he ripped his rod out of his pocket, retracting his rod and charged forward, smashing through the crates easily, destroying them.

Looking smugly over his shoulder, however, he was shocked to see the man standing behind him, a smirk on his features.

Suddenly the pang flared again, more powerfully then before, filling him indescribable fear, anger and… familiarity?

Then he realised something.

He sped forwards to swing his weapon down on the man in a flurry of bows. It appeared that he wasn't fast enough as the man dodged and blocked his blows with apparent ease.

Coming back for breath quickly, he launched himself forward for one final attack, in an irrational attempt to end this.

The man's silver eyes flashed and a cruel smirk appeared.

Reno felt the indescribable fear again, and for good reason.

Faster than he could see, the older man forcibly knocked the rod out of his hands and kicked him back by the stomach into the ally wall.

Slamming back harshly, he cried out as pain blossomed in his stomach and he anticipated fall down. But it never came.

He looked up and into framed silver eyes. He then realised that the man had him pinned tightly to the wall, with his face so close he could feel his breath on his face.

Reno's eyes widened as the man suddenly pressed his lips onto his own, forcing his tongue inside the redhead's mouth.

Reno was too stunned to react or respond, the pangs becoming an unbelievable pain in his chest. This only enhanced the one thought remaining in his confused and alarmed mind:

_My God, why is this happening? Someone please help me…_

Suddenly the older man broke off the contact and looked at him thoughtfully; Reno's eyes stared blankly back.

"So, you really have forgotten everything, haven't you?" he mused gently, tracing Reno's scar on the left side of his face, "Maybe I shouldn't bring you in just yet…"

He stepped back, releasing Reno who slumped against the wall. He smiled gently at the redhead.

"I'll see you soon, Reno…" Then he was gone.

Reno didn't move, almost didn't breathe but suddenly the enormity of the situation came crashing down on him, making him collapse painfully.

His emotions were in turmoil, now the happiness of earlier in the evening long since drained away; only one thought remained as the rain began to fall:

_That man… He was in my nightmares...  
_

* * *

**Katfreak: Duh, Duh, Dun! What you think?**

Turns around to find she is completely alone. Notices a note on the desk which says:

_Gone to lunch, be back at 2, l8r, signed everyone_

**Katfreak: **Seeing red and hissing wildly **OHHHHHH!!!!! I'm gonna get you guys for this!!!**

Runs off then remembers and comes back

**Katfreak: Sorry, I gotta go! Thanks for reading the first chap, sorry if it sucks, please review, no flames and I'll see you for the next instalment of "Genetical Curse"!**

Runs off


	2. What's going on?

**Genetical Curse: **

**Chapter Two: What's going on?**

**Katfreak: Howdy Cats and Kittens! It is I again!**

**RoloPolo: What's with the cheesy welcome eh? Don't you have any sense of style?**

**Katfreak: Shut up, you're jut sore 'cause you didn't understand that bit in chapter one!**

**K-D: Yeah! She's right!**

**RoloPolo: Well at least I haven't got a story with a title which can be mistaken for genitalia! "Genital Curse"! The story of how Reno-**

_Katfreak grabs a hammer out of nowhere and smacks Rolo hard with it, knocking her out. Everyone stares at her_

**Yazo03: Katfreak you've done that before**

**Katfreak: Whoops!**

_Time quickly turns back and everyone is the same as before except Rolo who looks dizzy_

**RoloPolo: Cha…That was strange… **_Falls over, knocked out_

**Katfreak: Whatever…I don't care who does it but freaking do the disclaimer!!!!**

**HannahBannana: Yeah but I'm the best for this sort of thing: Katfreak doesn't own Final Fantasy VII and never will!**

**Katfreak: Thanks! Enjoy!**

**RoloPolo: Chaaaaaa……**

* * *

Darkness reigned again through the damp, dirty back streets of Wutai, puddles forming from the recent rain with now dirty water.

Suddenly, a whirling sound punctuated the night and a large Shruiken embedded itself in the wall. A young woman dashed by, yanking it free from the wall as she ran past.

Looking over her shoulder, she gasped in frustration as she saw her pursuers matching her speed. She knew she couldn't lose them, so what the hell?

Banking around a corner, she turned sharply down the alley, releasing her sharp weapon towards her pursuers.

A loud shriek of surprise came from the group as they rounded the corner, the Shruiken wounding them with its fearsome blades, causing them to crumple like rag dolls.

"Hah!" she cried triumphantly; her weapon returning to her quickly as she twirled it in her hand.

She turned away, with the intention of getting as far away as she could, her eyes still on the fallen group of men, when she then bumped into a broad chest.

_Ow...What the-?_

Looking up, she gasped in surprise, the lead pursuer (who had first approach her, had somehow got ahead of her.

_How the hell-?_

He had terracotta brown spiked hair, violet catlike eyes and a black leather biker jacket. These catlike eyes sneered down at her alarmed brown eyes, before lashing out to forcibly restrain her.

She quickly evaded his arm, leaping over his shoulder and, hopefully, away.

Fate, however, was against her, for she came face to face with a dead end; the walls too damned high for her to jump over.

Whirling around, she panted, stepping back in alarmed defiance as the man advanced ominously towards her, backed up by the recovered yet wary henchman.

"Give it up now, Miss Kisaragi", sneered the man arrogantly, "You're resistance is futile. Surrender now or we'll have to take you in by force."

"Why should I?" growled Yuffie, "What do you want with me?"

"We want to bring the both of you in. Preferably unharmed, but not if you keep resisting like this."

She gasped, eyes widening as her hand flew to her abdomen, looking down at it worriedly.

"Surrender no or we will be forceful."

Yuffie looked up, still touching her abdomen, her brown eyes challengingly defiant.

"No! Never!" growled Yuffie.

The man sighed in an annoyance, "Fine".

He turned his back to her and said to his henchman, "Get her, Now."

Steeping back, she tightened her grip on her shruiken at his uncaring tone, but was surprised by what he did next.

He whipped around sharply, releasing several blades from his outstretched hand, vanishing as he span back around. They slammed into the weapon, pinning it to the wall.

She cried out when the blades slashed her skin. She gripped her now bleeding wrist and hand to her chest.

The men grinned and leapt towards the now defenceless Yuffie. She knew she couldn't protect herself without her weapon.

_Oh no! _She gasped silently, trying to futilely protect herself from the blow.

But it never came.

In inhuman speed, a crimson wraith-like being leapt down and between the men and Yuffie, covering her in its smothering clutches. Suddenly, a fierce blizzard of bullets raged from within it.

The henchman let out strangled cries, trying to evade the bullets, forcing them to retreat back; this was their mistake.

Some hopelessly tried to return fire, piercing the creature with ease, but failed as the creature leapt into the air and over the wall, both Yuffie and her weapon in tow.

"Hold it!" roared someone, futilely firing and missing the target as it vanished.

An uneasy silence reigned as the men exchanged nervous glances. One looked up and said, "I'm sorry, Boss."

Standing on the top of the other wall, the man remained silent.

_So, he is the one…_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're saying a weird, yet familiar; man followed you from work, attacked you but then kissed you?"

Tseng had both eyebrows rose incredulously, with an alarmed Elena leaning on the desk of their office. Reno sat in the desk chair, nodding tiredly. Rude paced the room angrily behind him.

It was Monday morning, two days since the encounter in the alley. Reno hadn't made it home until early Saturday morning and had locked himself away until late that afternoon. He didn't feel up to coming in but he had to.

Coming late into work and making up an excuse as to why he was so late had been hard as well as trying to act normally.

Especially when the others knew something was wrong and he wouldn't tell them.

It was like this until half an hour earlier, when he had snapped viciously at the well meaning Elena when she asked him if he was alright.

After being remanded by Tseng, and nearly restrained by Rude, he apologised to Elena and finally admitted what had happened.

He didn't want to look at their reactions, yet did when Rude let out a growl.

Rude's eyes had darkened behind those shades, lips thinning and disappearing, a dangerous scowl entered his features as Reno described the man and his actions.

Anger flickered on his features, reflected in his angry pacing.

Reno sat back in the chair, running his hand through his feral bangs, struggling not to yawn.

"Reno," said Elena softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't want to tell you guys so you wouldn't worry" said Reno.

"Of course we're going to mind!" exploded Rude aggressively, "Who wouldn't?! If I find out who this bastard is I'm gonna kill him!"

He didn't look at Reno as he advanced ominous towards the door. He only stopped as Tseng blocked the slightly open office door.

"Calm down, Rude. Reno doesn't need you to belike this, see?" He pointed and Rude turned.

Reno sat trembling in his chair, eyes covered by his hair, with Elena rubbing his back worriedly, trying to calm him.

Rude's eyes widened, his anger bled away, as he went immediately to his partner's side.

He pulled the usually energetic red-head into a comforting hug, rubbing his back as the smaller male trembled lightly in his arms, burying his face into Rude's chest. He didn't mean to upset Reno, he was just angry at this perverted guy who attacked him.

"I'm sorry Reno," he sighed, "I'm not angry at you…"

"N-no," mumbled Reno, "I know you're not, its just…"

He trailed off, pausing uncertainly. Tseng rose an eyebrow, Rude releasing Reno to look into his eyes.

"Reno?" asked Elena nervously. He sighed.

"The man who attacked me…he was in my nightmares too…"

"What?" The other looked alarmed at this statement.

"He's slightly different but it's still him."

"What differences are there?" asked Tseng seriously, leaning back on the desk behind him.

"He's dressed as a shrink, white lab coat and younger."

"And you think you've met him before, Reno?" asked Elena.

Reno shook his head, "No, I don't think I ever have, yet he doesn't feel like a stranger…"

Silence filled the room, no-one moving as they considered the facts.

"You said he'd be back, right?" asked Rude suddenly, breaking the tense silence.

"Y-yes," said Reno uncertainly.

"Well then," grinned Rude, "we'll jut make sure he won't, won't we?"

"Yeah," said Elena, who stood at their side, her partner nodding in agreement.

Reno looked up at his partner, who placed an arm around his shoulder, and at the other couple.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot."

------

While this was going on, Rufus ShinRa sat outside his Turks office; his face darkening in silent contemplation…

* * *

"So Demetri, you failed to bring the Turk boy in?"

Flicking his icy blue hair back, Demetri Chale smiled humourlessly over his glasses at his companion. "Yes, Vulcan. It's true."

Vulcan Latona growled viscously, "Well, why? You have been ordered to bring him in. Why did you hesitate?"

Rising from his seat, Chale looked up at his taller companion. "He doesn't remember anything about the organisation. I'm curious to see why. And why his combat skills and reaction have slackened."

Turning away, Latona snorted, rolling his eyes. "Fine but remind me to not be around when you explain that to the boss."

Chale chuckled easily, "Of course. By the way, how did your assignment go? I haven't read the report of yesterday's escapade."

Latona smirked, "A complete success. It appears that Vincent Valentine is the father. He rescued Miss Kisaragi during our encounter."

Chale rose a vaguely interested eyebrow, retaking his seat, and asked, "Where are they now?" They left Wutai together last night. Reports say they are travelling to Edge; partly for an arranged gathering between the former Avalanche members."

"Oh? This should prove interesting."

"Indeed."

Silence reigned briefly for a moment, a gentle hum punctuating it, just before a pair of shocking pink eyes appeared on the dark screen.

A slightly mechanised voice responded, "Well done gentleman. After reading your report things appear to be advancing nicely. But now we must be serious."

"Yes sir" nodded Chale and Latona.

"Bring them in. By force if necessary." The eyes vanished as the screen flicked off.

"As chatty as ever…" mused Chale quietly.

Latona snorted again, turning away and disappearing through the mechanised door.

Chale remained a small, mildly distracted smile on his features.

_Well…it appears we'll see each other again sooner, Reno… _

With a flash of his silver eyes, he vanished.

* * *

_Everyone is crowded around Rolo and K-D pours water on her, she doesn't awake._

**Katfreak: Why won't she wake up?**

**RoloPolo: **_opens one eye _**are quite done with the waking up tactics? I will wake up now**

**HannahBannana: Get up then!**

**RoloPolo: **_Jumps up _**Chaaa… I hate these repeat scripts…! **_Stalks off_

**Katfreak: Like it or lump it! We gotta go see you later Folks! Please review thanks to all that have in the first chap! Bye!**


	3. Another Advance

**Genetical Curse: **

**Chapter Three: Another Advance**

**Katfreak: MIOW!!!!! This should be a monumental occasion! I have updated!!! Finally!!!**

**Yazzy-Chan: YAY!**

**RoloPolo: It took you long enough; at least you didn't leave me out this time! **_Evil Stare_

**Katfreak: Since when have I left you out?**

**RoloPolo: In a certain story!**

**Katfreak: Opps! **_Ears flatten and she hides behind Yazzy-Chan _**I thought you wouldn't find out about that**

**RoloPolo: Well it's not like I'm not a member here!**

**Katfreak: Er sorry?**

**RoloPolo: Can I kill you now?**

**Katfreak: Well I gotta answer my fans first, so here for those who reviewed last chap:**

_**HannahBannana A.K.AHannah-C..: **_Thanks Bannana! You didn't need to review twice though…But I will help u out with ur fanfics when u start writing…

_**Aimed mischief: **_Thanks! I kinda thought the story wasn't going well but that was a nice surprise! Thanks again!

_**What2callmyself:**_ Whoa, u ask alotta questions, they should be answered by the end of the story so please be patient with me!!!

**Katfreak: Oiy! Yazzy, can u do they disclaimer?**

**Yazzy-Chan: Sure: Katfreak doesn't own Final Fantasy VII and never will!!!!!**

**Katfreak: Damn u! Thanks though, enjoy folks! **_Runs away_

**RoloPolo: **_Noticing Katfreak's cowardice _**OIY! Get back here!!! **_Runs after her_

* * *

Dark neon green light melted out of the darkness, filling his senses. He felt powerless, his arms and eyes were heavy as he floated.

As he weakly forced his eyes open, a bright white spark blinded him; suddenly creating alarming scenes…

_A scream caused him to whip around, panic filling him, jerking in response as strong hands on his shoulders forced him forward. _

_His eyes fell on the unfortunate victim; a young girl with cornflower hair, roughly his own age, was being forcibly strapped to a wall restraint. Her canary yellow eyes met his, sending a silent plea for help as her eyes watered with overwhelming fear. _

_He felt powerless as his eyes narrowed in fear, watching the men in white coat surround her, that emotion vanish from her eyes as she screamed, a needle was forced into the artery in her neck…_

_A blow sent him flying, crashing hard against the wall. _

_He gripped his bruised shoulder as he glared up at the Prussian blue haired boy advancing towards him. Lifeless, Ivory eyes appeared to sneer at him, an irritating smirk on his features, that contrasted grotesquely with his eyes. _

"_He's well built," he mused darkly as the brutish boy raised his arms to finish him off. _

_The brute underestimated the wily boy as he ducked the brute's arms and launched a counter attack at him; a loud sickening crack filling the air as he collided with his chin…_

_A viscous lash caused him to cry out as leather sliced at his already bruised skin._

_Curling into the foetal position as another lash rained down, he felt his warm blood down his back. _

_He forced himself up, sending his violet eyed torturer a hate filled glare. _

_Their eyes met and he was suddenly yanked to his feet by his ruined shirt; forced to stare into those catlike eyes in defiance, unable to do anything else. _

"_You're a defiant little cur, aren't you?" was hissed into his face, infuriated at the disrespect in water eyes. _

_He was thrown back harshly to the wall, making him unprepared for the lashes he received across his face. _

_He cried out again and curled, protecting his face from the cruelty. _

_As pained overloaded his senses, he slipped away, not feeling anymore... _

"_Reno?" _

…

"_Reno?" asked a gentle voice. _

_Opening his eyes, he felt pain under them, making sight very difficult. Yet though the haze he saw ice blue hair, a quick flash of silver and tell tale white coat, he knew who it was. _

"_Ch-?"_

Reno jerked awake in alarm, almost falling out of his seat. His breathing was hoarse and erratic, sweat trickling down his brow.

He sighed in frustration before rolling over.

Those damn nightmares…

Since the attack they had been steadily gotten worse, new scenarios plaguing his mind coming unbidden. They had frightened him, he loathed to admit and seeing his nightmare man didn't really help matters.

Who was he? And why-?

A loud snort cut across his musings and caused him to look for the source of the noise.

He smiled, it was merely Rude. Rude had lent up against the couch Reno was currently lying on and was sleeping in the sitting position.

_That's so gonna hurt when he wakes up_, mused Reno with a smirk.

Tseng and Elena were also there, occupying the single sofa chair between them; Elena curled on Tseng's lap.

It was now early Wednesday morning and they all had crashed around Rude's apartment the night before after work.

Rude had uncharacteristically offered, saying that his was the closest and it was too late to get back after work and they were all tired.

But Reno knew differently. It was really that they wanted to be close if the mystery man struck again, and try, if they could, to protect him.

The smile disappeared from his lips. While he didn't want them to go all out to help him, he had to admit that it was comforting to know that they were there.

_But what do these dreams mean? What's going to happen now?_

He sighed, he didn't know. Suddenly, Rude shuffled next to him, blearily opening his shade-less brown eyes and looking around before his eyes met Reno's.

"Morning Reno" he mumbled.

Reno smiled. "Mornin' Rude, yo"

----

Looking around, Reno's water eyes scanned the area, anticipating a fight.

This was a small urgent mission, reports from one of the abandoned Mako reactors said there was a shady creature hanging around.

The guards were unable to chase it off because of its speed. No-one was able to catch a glance quick enough to describe it, yet one thing was certain, it _appeared_ human.

So ShinRa had sent the four Turks to investigate.

"Reno" called Rude from below him.

He turned and jumped off the platform he was standing on, down to the others.

Elena and Tseng were examining something he couldn't see, Rude looming over the pair, curiosity faintly on his face.

"So what we got, yo?" asked Reno, trying to peek over Tseng's shoulder to have a glimpse of the unseen object.

Tseng turned, a frown set on his face as if something eluded him.

And it annoyed him as much as Reno could. That was rare.

"I'm not sure; I don't recognise what this is."

Turning to the other two, he asked "Elena? Rude?" Both Turks shook their heads.

"First, what is it?" asked Reno impatiently, "'Cause I haven't seen it yet, yo."

Elena stared at him for a moment before looking at her partner, whose nerve was twitching on his forehead, Rude simply raised an eyebrow.

Reno failed to notice the looks he was getting due to his latest catchphrase, apparently not noticing it himself.

Sighing in exasperation, Tseng handed Reno the object: a small, rectangular metallic silver box.

Reno stared for a moment before shivering, the pang faintly throbbing to life. This object was familiar... really familiar...

"Reno?" asked Rude worriedly, touching the silent redhead's arm to try to get his attention.

Reno's eyes were focused solely on the object, his skin paling to a whitish colour.

Getting no response, the bald man shook Reno gently.

"Reno?" implored Elena after exchanging a look with Rude and Tseng.

A click sounded suddenly as they looked back at Reno, who had made a subtle move that made the box crack open.

"What the-?" started Tseng who jerked the box out of Reno's hand, causing the redhead to snap back to reality. He shot Rude a curious look when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Elena, looking intently at the box.

"Let's find out," murmured Tseng, who pushed the lid back with his thumb to reveal...

"Glasses?"

All the Turks shared a dumbfounded look; Tseng's face becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Yes those are glasses. Mine to be precise."

The Turks jumped in alarm as a voice came out of nowhere, before spinning to defensive pose.

A loud chuckle to Tseng's left made the Turk leader exhale sharply as the box was snatched out of his hands; a shadow leaping up onto a higher platform.

The reported man stood easily above them, and caused Reno's blood to run cold and a pulse of pain accompanied it.

It was him; the nightmare man.

"Thank you for finding my glasses, I really should be less careless..."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tseng; hand in position to grab his gun.

Chale raised an eyebrow, "I could be asking you the same question. Reno, be a dear and introduce me to your friends, please?"

Reno jerked, a silent growl of pain coming from his throat before stepping back. This surprised them, Reno never backed down from any confrontation, regardless of whether he could win or not.

Rude's eyes narrowed as something occurred to him, before turning to Chale.

"Reno is this the guy that attacked you?" Reno nodded, without looking around.

"Attacked?" Chale smiled, "My dear folliclely-challenged friend, how wrong are you?"

A nerve twitched on Rude's head.

"It was merely a get together between old friends, eh, Reno-kun?" Chale winked cheekily at Reno, savouring the reaction he got.

Reno had frozen, his expression torn between freaking out or being furious.

Rude stepped before Reno, to stop Chale seeing him like this; the sick bastard loved it, compared to him who hated it.

"Get lost, or else" warned Rude, venom apparent in his calm tone.

Chale chuckled. "How rude. I'm not here for you, so stay out of my way."

"Then what are you here for?" asked Elena furiously, but also warily.

"Isn't it obvious my dear? I want Reno."

"Like hell you will" growled Rude before charging forward.

"Rude wait!"

"Rude!!"

The shouts had met deaf ears as Rude engaged Chale.

Rude had missed his target, as he charged forward Chale had neatly side stepped, avoiding any sort of attack on Rude's part with an obvious ease.

Exchanging a quick glance with Rude, he snapped his elbow down on the bald man's neck, knocking him out instantly but not before he crashed harshly into the wall behind them.

"RUDE!" shrieked Reno, ignoring Tseng's order of "Stay Back!" to dash to his partner's side.

Chale tilted his head as Reno did so, and aimed to grab the redheads arm when a pair of bullets cut him off.

Turning, Chale rose an eyebrow at the two sources of the shots.

"Leave them alone!" cried Elena; Tseng said nothing, yet his eyes were trained on Chale. Chale smile subtly turned into a smirk, his eyes closing.

"Well, well, a little girl with a gun, how scary," he chuckled, eyes opening slowly, almost vacantly, and disappeared.

Both Turks were cautious as they looked around trying to catch any sign of the enemy.

"Watch out little girl."

Elena cried out as she was forcibly knocked to the floor, Chale pinning her with his foot.

"Elena!" gasped Tseng in alarm.

"Watch it or I may lose my temper with you, little girl," said Chale calmly, grinding his foot on her back.

"Uggghhh…" gasped Elena, gently trembling in agony.

A shot fired again, aiming for Chale's chest, forcing Chale to move away. A smile was turned on Tseng, who met it with a serious expression.

"Leave her alone and let's go."

"Fine" agreed Chale. Both exchanged looks before charging forward.

The fight was fast paced and appeared as a flurried mixture of blocks, blow and the odd bullet, courtesy of Tseng, punctuating the fray. Elena could only watch in surprise as she forced herself to sit up.

They _seemed_ perfectly matched.

That is, until Chale's foot collided with Tseng's gun holding hand. The force of the blow made Tseng drop his weapon, giving Chale an opening.

Chale swung both arms around, aiming to catch the Turk leader around the neck but Tseng easily blocked it with both arms. Chale smirked, that infuriating smirk again for some unknown reason.

Then, painfully, he realised why. Chale had kicked him harshly in his unprotected stomach, winding the Turk leader, leaving him unprepared when Chale attacked with the other foot, catching him around the face. This sent Tseng crashing to the wall, leaving him to crumple to the floor.

Chale advanced menacingly over the Turk leader, fully intent on finishing him off.

As he lent over to do so, a shot rang out and his glasses were blown off his face, shattering them to many thousands off pieces as they fell.

Faint annoyance flashed in his silver eyes as he turned to Elena, who had forced herself to her feet and now trembled in both pain and barely suppressed anger.

"You again?"

"Leave him alone!" spat Elena, her brown eyes defiant.

"As you wish."

He suddenly launched himself at Elena, surprising and alarming the young Turk.

She was even more so when she was forcibly shoved aside, only catching a brief flash of a fiery red mane and the spark of his weapon.

"Reno!"

Reno stood defensively, EMR in hand, blocking Chale's extended arm. His water coloured eyes, filled with anger and fear, met Chale's surprised silver ones.

Reno was trying desperately to ignore the pangs in his chest, filling him with the fear he despised so much. He desperately concentrated on his anger, anger that screamed for revenge, revenge for what Chale had done to his friends.

"Fuck off, yo," growled Reno.

Chale's expression changed instantly, to passiveness and faint amusement.

"Fine."

Chale gripped Reno's wrists in a tight lock, twisting them, causing Reno to gasp in pain and drop his weapon, which sparked as it hit the floor.

Reno looked up to Chale's eyes, trying to read his face but seeing nothing; then pain caused his eyes to close as he collided with the wall.

"RENO!!" he heard Elena shriek in fright.

But that didn't both him at that very moment, but those silver eyes did. Greatly.

He vaguely realised that Chale had pinned his arms above his head. The pangs now were becoming really painful now; staring into those silver eyes seemed to make it worse.

Ice began to flood his veins as he realised that this was really familiar, horrifyingly familiar…

…_Please, no…_

Unfortunately, he was proved correct as Chale pressed his lips against Reno's own.

_God, not again-!_

He trembled as he felt Chale's tongue force itself inside his mouth. This couldn't be happening, not again…

Regaining little of the ability to moved, he tried to force Chale away but was held fast.

_Why won't someone help me?_

"HEY!!" roared an angry, yet familiar voice.

Chale grudgingly broke the contact and looked around, giving Reno the opportunity to both get his breath back and to see his saviour.

Rude stood tall behind them, his eyes locked on Chale, the look on his face making him all the more menacing. He had long since lost his much beloved shades when Chale had hit him.

Reno didn't care, frankly he was just grateful for the interruption.

"Let go of him, now," hissed Rude, aggression and anger mirrored in his face.

Chale smirk turned unpleasant. "No, not this time."

Rude launched himself forward at this statement, distrusting his tone-with very good reason.

A flash of silver eyes were the last thing Rude saw before the man jumped and disappeared, with Reno in tow.

"Reno!!" shrieked Rude, who turned on the spot after missing the two.

"Goddammit…"

* * *

A large group crowded the Seventh Heaven bar, as it hosted the former Avalanche faction reunion party.

Yuffie sat on one of the bar stools, hand wrapped in a visible white bandage, her damaged weapon lying on the bar counter.

Tifa was by her side, leaning on the bar behind her, Cid and Barratt seated on chairs nearby with Denzel and Marlene.

Vincent lent against the window, half shaded by the late afternoon light that poured through. Cloud paced the floor, silent anger on his face.

Yuffie smiled softly, which was very rare for her, and glanced shyly over at Vincent.

"Thank you Vinnie for rescuing me."

Vincent simply nodded, blood red eyes on the younger girl. He had never seen her act or look that way before; and though he would never admit it, he didn't like it.

"Hey, why were you in Wutai anyway, Vincent?" asked Cid, eyebrow raised, "It weren't a social call was it?"

Vincent turned his face forward.

"Cloud and Tifa recently contacted me, saying that Yuffie was trying to contact me, yet was unable," Vincent said emotionlessly, "They stated that they were worried because Yuffie sounded unusual."

"Really?" asked Barratt, turning to the younger girl, "What's so urgent, Yuffie? And since when do you have Vincent's number?"

Yuffie looked down, red dusting her face.

"Um…"

"Perhaps we shouldn't worry about that for now," said Cloud firmly, effectively ending that conservation, "Maybe we should worry about why and who attacked Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled gratefully at Cloud, while Barratt looked like he really wanted to continue but sighed and dropped the topic.

"Any ideas, Yuffie?" asked Tifa.

Yuffie momentarily froze before responding.

"No…," she muttered, earning many looks from her fellow team mates, "But I saw the guy that attacked me! He was really tall, as tall as Vinnie, Terracotta brown hair, violet eyes and wielding-"

Then a piercing whistling sounded outside and closing, causing many to look around before reacting.

Cid and Barratt forced Marlene and Denzel down, Vincent shielding himself with his cloak as the windows shattered as the offending items crashed through.

Tifa just had enough time to shove Yuffie off the bar stool and get down as the items crashed into the mirror behind the bar, showering her with fragments of jagged glass.

"Tifa!" cried Marlene, dashing away from Barratt's protective arms, with Denzel in hot pursuit to the young woman's side.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Cloud, who was brushing the fragment of glass off himself as he glanced around.

They all rose quickly, particularly Yuffie, to look at the offending objects.

Yuffie's eyes went wide, causing her to pale and step back.

"What's the matter Yuffie?" asked Cloud, reaching her side.

"It's him…" she whispered, eyes tearing from the embedded objects, which were well crafted knives, to gaze out the window.

Cloud crossed the room to look out the window, but was beaten to it by Vincent, who removed Cerberus from its holster as he looked.

Looking out, Cloud saw what she was talking about.

It was him.

The described man grinned ferally. "Come out and play, Miss Kirasagi."

* * *

**Katfreak: **_Stops in her running with Rolo crashing into her_** Whoa done already?**

**RoloPolo: No not with killing you, you're not in heaven …or hell yet… **

**Yazzy-Chan: **_Poking a broom end between them _**Oh break it up in here! You need to finish this chap off!**

**RoloPolo: Its already finished!**

**Katfreak: No I see what she means; I gotta grovel for people to review!**

**RoloPolo: Bored now, I'll be back **_Weird accent;Walks off_

**Yazzy-Chan: Isn't that…?**

**Katfreak: …Yes… Opps! Thanx for reading folks and please please please review! I'm desperate!!!**


	4. Siege

Genetical Curse:

**Genetical Curse:**

**Chapter Four: Rescue II**

**Katfreak: HI GUYS! Sorry its taken me so long to put the chap up but I have been lazy! Sorry! Well here it is! I don't own the characters or FF7! Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud swishing sound punctuated the silence of the deserted section of the abandoned Mako reactor, a swirl of tornado-like wind appearing. A sharp flick of a long dark black trench coat sliced it in half as a young figure forced himself away from the cause and fell harshly to the floor.

Glaring upwards, Reno's water eyes locked hatefully on Chale, whose face was blank as he stared at the middle distance.

_This-This man, who the fuck does he think he is?! _

Reno's breathing, even though he tried to keep it settled, slowly became harsher and more erratic; the pain in his chest throbbing to life, his hackles rising.

Chale looked at him and sighed, a fleeting emotion of sadness crossing his features before disappearing.

"Reno…"

"YOU BASTARD, YO!!" snarled Reno, before suddenly launching himself at Chale, a spare EMR ripped from his pocket before colliding with Chale's arm.

The two contacted, causing a bright blue spark, which allowed Chale to see what Reno was feeling; his eyes were filled with a irrational fear and panic and unsuppressed fury.

Reno lashed out and unleashed several wild blows, the EMR sparking violently and they continuously clashed with Chale's prepared arms.

Tears fell free from his eyes as his pace began to slow. Reno cursed himself, forcing himself back before falling on one knee. He was becoming physically exhausted, the pain in his chest not helping because he was breathless.

Chale sighed softly, watching Reno struggle with what appeared to be sympathy. "Reno, stop this. Just give in, please. It's for your own good."

"N-No. Never, yo," gasped Reno, resuming a defensive position.

_Why does he seem so concerned? _Reno thought silently, studying Chale as his expression remained blank.

"Fine"

A quick flash of silver was all Reno saw before he crashed to the floor, gasping as pained exploded in his stomach.

He couldn't move; Oh God.

A cold shadow loomed over him, causing him to tense before Chale, surprisingly, sat on his stomach. Resting his chin on an arm balanced on his knees, Chale looked down at Reno, his other hand brushing away the bangs from his face.

Reno closed his eyes, a ragged breath escaping his as he desperately tried to ignore Chale and his predicament; yet was failing as Chale's hand trailed lower to his collar buttons.

"Reno..." he started calmly, "I'm sorry it has to end this way. But you have no choice; you must return with me now."

"Return, yo?" asked Reno, opening his eyes, "Where? I don't understand, to." Reno jumped, finally noticing his recent addition.

Chale's eyes flashed as he let out an amused chuckle, "Oh? You still do it? That's funny."

Chale laughed quietly before continuing, "I know you don't understand, perhaps its better I explain this later. You know, memories are rather important things when understanding your past and inevitable future."

Reno blinked in confusion. Chale noted it with a sigh. "Yet you don't have those memories, do you?"

Reno tensed again, before shaking his head slowly; he didn't trust Chale's tone at all. Chale grinned slyly at his captive.

"Lets see if we can spark one off, shall we?"

"N-NO!" choked Reno, who struggled to throw the older man off but was held fast. Chale's face never lost its confident, dominating air as he roughly forced Reno's face to face him and closed the gap between them.

Reno was horrified as, yet again, the older bastard was kissing him, forcing his tongue into the younger red head's mouth.

_THIS SUCKS!! _Raged Reno, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to forcefully shove the Chale off, and failed quite miserably; a distraction would have made Reno very grateful at this point. Fate, for once, was on Reno's side; and odd feeling entered his chest, not the usual painful pangs but something different- warm and distracting…..

–_**Flashback- **_

"_Reno?" _

…

"_Reno?"_

…_? _

"_Reno, wake up now!" _

_A sharp poke to his side caused him to yelp and fall off where he was laying, and his eyes flew open. Or at least that was what he __**assumed**__. _

"_I-It's dark, yo," gasped Reno, a hand flying to his face as forced himself up. It surprised hi m when he felt a soft cloth around his face. A hand gently touched the top of his own and moved it away from his face before pulling him up from the floor and being pushed back into a chair, "You're alright, its just a bandage; Latona's "discipline" went too far this time." _

_Reno snorted, "Like Latona can actually hurt me, yo!" His face gently throbbed which cause him to wince visibly. A chuckle greeted this, which made Reno growl. _

"_Reno, what caused to make a crack like that to Latona, of all people?" The humour was gone in an instant. _

_If they could, Reno's eyes would have narrowed. "That jerk, yo. He called me a dirty genetic rat. I won't stand for that, Chale, yo!" _

_A small sigh sounded, "Now Reno, you don't call Vulcan Latona, one of the second-in-commanders of Kami Sihai, "the bosses bitch", even if he does insult you; he might kill you." _

"_But he is, yo! He tries to suck up to the boss so much, its revolting! Is he the bosses bitch or what, yo?!" _

"_Honestly Reno," a half hearted attempt to scold the young man was in the humored voice. _

_A fizz suddenly sounded, which then disappeared just as quickly. The voice next to him cursed violently before saying, "Stupid lights, ShinRa have got to be joking when they give us this power…"_

_Reno opened his mouth to say something, when a loud feedback whined in his ears with a piercing intensity…_

_**-End Flashback- **_

A loud bang jerked both men, the kiss being disrupted as Reno's eyes flew open.

Chale's face was set strangely as his hand reached around to touch his shoulder. Reno winced as Chale yanked something out of his back and brought back around a rather large, what looked like, a tranquillizer dart.

"Ohhhhh……" crooned Chale calmly; his manner was now quite loose and free, the fine control slipping. Reno silently wondered who had shot at him.

Chale rolled his neck and smiled seductively over his shoulder. "Now Rufus, why did you have to go and do that?"

Reno's eyes widened and he forced himself to sit up, Chale slipping down his legs slightly.

Indeed, the white suited CEO of the ShinRa electric power company was standing before them, a gun extended from his hand.

Also, to Reno's relief, Rude, Elena and a rather bruised Tseng was with him. Rude was glaring aggressively at Chale, particularly with regards to their compromising position.

Rufus smiled as easily as Chale, "Because, Demetri, Kami Sihai will not attempt to kidnap an employee of mine without encountering strong resistance to the notion."

Chale chuckled. "You've always had a soft spot for your Turks, Rufus."

"And you haven't for the people you care for?"

"Yeah….I suppose… but I lost that long ago…." Chale groaned, turning away from Rufus and stared down at Reno; his eyes were unfocused and blurry, yet were filled with strong emotion. Reno frowned; trying to place the emotion……it appeared to be some sort of…love?

Reno snapped out of his pondering when Chale touched the side of his face, running a thumb along his cheekbone. Reno blushed, edging away.

Behind Chale, Reno heard a dangerous growl, correctly guessing to be issued from his irate partner.

Rude's eyes narrowed as he stomped past ShinRa. Chale turned around, facing Rude causing him to stop in his tracks.

They both stared at each other, never braking eye contact (something Reno found extremely difficult). No-one dared to say anything to disrupt them.

Chale blinked, turning back to face Reno and smiling. "I guess I've gotta go now….but I'll see you soon, Reno-kun…."

Chale lent forward, his lips brushing against Reno's in a chaste kiss.

"HEY!" roared Rude. Chale giggled, "Maybe Latona had better luck with the Wutain flea….."

Chale flew upwards, looked down and then disappeared rapidly. Reno stared up at the where the man had been.

"Reno" said a voice in his ear, accompanied by a hand on his shoulder.

Reno blinked and looked up to Rude. Rude frowned grimly, before offering a hand to his partner, which was accepted, and pulling him up. Their hands remained clasped for a second before a polite cough made them turn.

The white suited Rufus crossed over to them, saying, "Reno, are you alright?"

Elena and Tseng, were close behind, looking anxious.

"Yeah, yo. I'm fine," nodded Reno. "Boss, what are you doing here? And what was that bullet?"

Tseng coughed, "A new type of sedative bullet, ShinRa has been working on…."

"Merely as a test, we weren't going to use them….much…." Rufus shrugged, "Well, at any rate, Reno you must be careful, in case Chale comes back again."

"Chale?!" asked Reno, his eyes going wide, "Boss?!"

"Sir, d-do you know that man…?" asked Elena uncertainly behind them.

"Yes…" sighed ShinRa ignoring the alarmed looks of his Turks. Even Tseng looked startled.

"Sir, who is he, yo? What does he want from me?"

"Kami Sihai…." sighed Rufus.

They all blinked, "Sir-?"

"He belongs to Kami Sihai, and you, Reno, know that and him very well."

Reno blinked in alarm, looking around at his fellow Turks with alarm.

* * *

Vulcan Latona grinned expectantly, waiting for a response from the group crowding the Seventh Heaven bar. The response was delayed but came none the less.

A flurry of bullets flew from the window, followed by a red mist. Latona neatly side stepped the bullets, grinning at the mist as it slowly turned into the formed a gun wielding Vincent Valentine.

"So, it is you…" smirked Latona, "Vincent Valentine; the Carrier of Chaos."

Vincent's eyes narrowed faintly, briefly noticing as Cloud jumped out the window, sword in hand, and landed next to him.

Cloud's eyes landed on Latona, rising an eyebrow, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Latona sneered at him, "Oh, the fake soldier too, how boring..."

"Answer the question," growled Vincent, aiming his gun.

"Grumpy are we? Oh well. The name's Latona and what I want is the little shinobi hiding in that bar. Hand her over."

"Why, does she owe you materia or something?"

"None of your business, faker, now hand her over."

"No way"

Latona sighed, "Fine, then I'll have to get her myself."

"Like hell you will." Vincent flew forward, Cloud by his side.

Bullets flew across the air, a shockwave of the Cloud's oversized blade puncturing the air. A minor explosion occurred; sending dust flying everywhere.

Vincent's cloak flew across them both to protect them from the dust, whipping violently at the waves rushing past.

Once it died down, they looked to see what had become of their opponent.

Cloud blinked in confusion and Vincent stared; nothing was there!

Whatever had happened, he wasn't there. Both turned to each other, Cloud shivering at a cold sensation running down his spine.

It was far too easy. And that's what bothered them both.

"Hey, Vince-"

"WATCH IT GUYS!!" shrieked Yuffie's voice suddenly.

"What-?!"

"Cloud!"

Cloud yelped in alarm as his sword wielding arm was frozen, quickly spreading across his body at a frightening pace.

He gasped and fell forward, his free arm clutching at his frozen shoulder.

Vincent gasped in alarm and saw Latona smirking at him. He was standing where Cloud had been, a glowing ice blue hand out stretched. The glow dulled and faded, revealing outline of an orb in his arm as he brushed a spike of hair from his eyes.

"Not much of fight is he?" asked Latona, pointing at Cloud, who growled in response, "I was expecting more from an Ex-Soldier, but oh well."

"You-" growled Vincent.

"Well, maybe you'll give me a better one; you are an ex-Turk after all."

Latona's arm started to glow again, this time the colour was a black/purple, which crawled up his arm like snakes.

Vincent readied himself, staring in anticipation at the cat like eyes.

Cloud, who was forcing himself off the floor with his still unfrozen arm, looked up and knelt into a crouch, waiting for the first move.

It was tense for a moment before Latona struck first, he leapt into the air at a speed rivaling Vincent's and launched the energy forward.

Vincent turned into his red wraith form as he weaved around the energy to launch an attack on Latona directly.

Cloud just avoided the energy as he jumped back, trying to thaw out his arm and rejoin the fight.

He watched as Latona slipped through Vincent's fingers, worse than Yuffie when she had gotten drunk at the bar last year.

Looking away for the briefest moment, he suddenly heard a loud "WHAM" and he looked around just in time to see Vincent's clawed arm disappear back into the red mist.

A slight scratch was etched onto Latona's face. He growled the eyes narrowing at Vincent.

"That's it," he growled, "The gloves are off now."

Latona threw his clenched hand forward, as it burst into white light and slammed into the center of the red mist.

A shriek of agony filled the air as the mist writhed at the contact, falling away from it wrapped around the man.

"VINCENT!" shouted Cloud as the man turned back into himself and crunched painfully into the asphalt.

Vincent groaned, trying to turn on his side except the pain forced him to lie back down again.

What the hell was that? His own inner demons were practically shrieking death threats, which were not helping at all as they made the pain worse.

Latona landed back to earth, advancing over the fallen man, the hand beginning to glow again.

Cloud forced himself to his feet grasping for his sword, to try and defend his fallen comrade as Latona lowered his hand.

It truly did look like curtains for Vincent as he closed his eyes.

Yet it never came as he opened his eyes, Latona was cursing and the whistling noise of a weapon flying through the air.

Its owner was hanging out the window as she caught it, staring daggers at the irate man.

His eyes narrowed, "Miss Kirasagi? Finally coming out to play? Makes my job easier."

"Get lost," growled Yuffie.

Latona growled and then jumped, suddenly appearing in front of the startled Kunoichi, who fell back into the bar with a yelp.

"Yuffie…"groaned Vincent, forcing himself up.

"YUFFIE!" shouted Cloud, as the man lent in; it looked like it was over.

A loud bang sounded and Latona was suddenly flung backwards, white green energy covering his chest as he flew.

"Barrett?!"

The man in question let out of the window, arm extended and shouted, "SCREW YOU! You ain't comin' in here!"

Latona hissed, falling into a controlled fall, leaping back up to try get into the man's face. Barrett would have fallen back if Latona hadn't suddenly froze.

Looking down at the man's chest he saw why; a large wound of blood had appeared with a large chunk taken out of his shoulder.

Looking down, Latona watched in amazement as Cloud and Vincent had both made it to their feet and attacked him.

He coughed, blood running down his face as he landed on the ground again. He glared at them both, rising before growling, "I'll get you for this and make you both pay!"

He turned his face to the window and shouted, "Kirasagi! You will be ours! They can't protect you forever! You and that Turk will be ours!"

He leapt into the air and faded away is a flash of grey light.

Cloud turned to Vincent, "You ok?"

Vincent sighed, "I've been better."

Both swayed dangerously and collapsed to the ground.

"CLOUD! VINCENT!" Tifa's voice called as she and the others came onto the scene.

Yuffie was the last to leave the bar, walking slowly up to the group before stopping just away from them.

Vincent sighed and turned to meet her face, before getting up slowly and staggering to her.

She ducked her face shamefully, "Vinny, I'm so sorry…" Tears slipped down her face.

Vincent shook his head, "Don't be."

He lent down, and to the amazement of the others, hugged the smaller body to him.

Yuffie softly began to sob, and Vincent sighed.

She knew what was happening and she would tell him.

* * *

**Katfreak: Sorry about this chap guys! I wanted to put it up quickly while I had time! If anyone has any complaints please let me know and I'll redo the chapter! Sorry and thanks for reading! Please do review or what u like I don't mind! --;**


End file.
